Fear
by SkinStars
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves once again protecting their city from one of their classmates. But when they're trapped with tension and fear building up, another kind of adventure could begin. Starts out as a K rated thing but don't worry we'll be moving to M rated eventually/soon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for giving this a chance! The first chapter is just something short to get this started. As I said in the summary the first few chapters will not contain M content, I'd like to ease it in as if the series were continuing so it could feel as if it actually happened (well at least to me it would.) Later in the description I'll be putting what chapter the M content starts if you want to just jump right in. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!**

"Where are we?" She asked. "Is there a light switch somewhere?"

She watched Chat Noir's faintly glowing eyes bounce around. She sat on the floor, her legs tucked under her, listening to Chat's footsteps as he looked around the room.

He sighed, "No. Sorry about this, my father's security system is- "

"Don't worry. It's actually a pretty good system. If we _were_ thieves we'd be doomed. Too bad we're the superheroes and the real thieves locked us in here. Haha." She tried to lighten the mood. But she was already feeling it seething through his suit.

Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning:

Juleka stood in front of a row of magazines with Marinette and Alya next to her. Marinette paused and smiled shyly when she saw one with Adrian's picture on the cover, but ended up picking up one about fashion. The school had taken them on a trip to a local bookstore to encourage reading, and everyone was having fun browsing, except Chloe who clung to Adrian arm and whispered angrily "What's taking everyone so long!" while tapping her foot.

Adrian pulled away, "Um, Chloe, I'm trying to find a good novel to read. Come on, let's try to look over there". He said and immediately began to walk in the direction he pointed. Chloe grumbled something under her breath, but followed him.

Juleka was shy. Not one of those shy girls that blush when someone says there name and giggles cutely. She liked things popular girls like Chloe absolutely detested; first person shooting games, metal bands, cars, and motorbikes. Even her makeup taste, which to Chloe was what defined a woman, was not the usual red lip gloss and soft pink blush, but black lipstick and purple eyeshadow.

To protect her interests from being attacked, she tried as much as possible to keep them to herself.

But in front of her, the latest issue of her favorite car magazine stared at her. To make it worse, there was only one left. The temptation was too strong. She picked it up and hid it under her arm.

"Students of Collège Françoise Dupont, please be ready to leave in 10 minutes."

"That will be 5 Euros." The cashier said. Juleka pulled the money out of her purse, picked up the bag, her precious magazine in it, and headed towards the exit.

The sides of the door glowed red and an alarm blared in her ears. She dropped the bag in shock, but quickly picked it up again and clutched it to her chest. She looked around her frantically, wondering what had happened.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, could I please see your bag?" a woman wearing the bookstore's employee shirt asked.

Juleka froze. The magazine! She couldn't let anyone see it!

"Hmph". Chloe emerged from the gathering crowd around her. "Why are you holding so tight onto that bag hmm?" She smirked and squinted at her. When Juleka only looked at her, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, the smirk glued on her face.

"Well? Theif!" Catching Juleka by surprise, she quickly pulled it from her arms and took out the magazine.

"Eew! What is this?" Her voice getter higher and higher. "Cars? Are you sure you're a _girl_?"

Juleka's legs went wobbly as Chloe waved the book above her head, smiling. Her horrible smile. If anyone else had smiled like that, it would be friendly at warming. But on Chloe, it was just scary. Juleka wanted to disappear, become air, water, be teleported to another planet, anything. Sabrina snickered behind her, and the tears waited behind her eyes for the next trigger.

"Enough, Chloe." Marinette said from behind her. She approached the blonde head of hate and tried to take the magazine away from her. Where were the adults when you needed them? The teacher was nowhere to be found, the woman from the store was on the phone with someone inside to come and help, and so Juleka was left with Marinette to protect her.

Marinette was shoved to the ground.

"Theif! You thief!" Chloe shrieked.

The woman turned off the phone and another man came running from inside, "Show me the receipt please."

Somehow Marinette was back on her feet and was snatched it back from Chloe as Juleka remained paralyzed, "Here it is!" She pulled it the long piece of paper out of the bag.

"Make sure." Chloe said. "Who knows, maybe it's somebody else's. She could still be a thief. I mean, look at her." She starting scanning her from her toes up, stopped at her eyes, then snickered.

Juleka turned and ran. Tears running down her face.

"You see! She's totally guilty!"

She reached a corner, made a turn, and stopped. Her back against a wall, she cried.

The tears clouded her vision. She didn't see the butterfly hover around her head.

"Hmm? Purple tears?" she thought.

Then her mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! I would have updated sooner but I didn't have time to edit this as I'm coming home from work pretty late. The next chapter should be up soon, since it's almost done and just needs editing. Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate constructive criticism as well! Like really don't be scared to tell me what I can fix (I'm like, ancient FYI. No matter what you have to say I've heard worse.) Thanks again!**

A few hours later, Ladybug and Chat Noir were chasing a jet-pack-equipped villain called Shadow through the street of Paris as she shot dark purple glass balls filled with black goo at them and at teenage girls on the street below. The jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to keep up with her pace.

As they passed an advertisement with a woman caressing a diamond necklace she was wearing, Shadow stopped and growled in rage and shot at it in full blast until the billboard fell backwards on the roof of the building behind it.

Ladybug and Chat Noir finally stood right under her on the roof she was hovering over.

"Hey! Shadow!" Chat Noir shouted as Marinette began to lasso her yo-yo to catch the villain "Guess you're not a fan of jewelry!"

Ladybug guessed he was trying to distract her a bit from destroying the city and keep her in place, but it only made it worse.

"Jewelry?!" She looked down at them and glided a few meters farther away from them. "I love Jewelry!" She said as she got farther away from the duo struggling to keep up with her. "Nose piercings are cool, just not the Jewelry Chloe Bourgeois wears!" She began to shake at the name, "Argh! That Chloe!" She screamed and started shooting at another advertisement with Adrien on it in the park a few feet under them.

"That's Juleka!" Chat Noir said.

'Chat Noir knows Juleka?' Marinette wondered.

"And that Adrien Agreste! All she does is cling to him and he doesn't bother to say anything when she bullies me! He just looks sorry at me like a blonde puppy!" She spun around and leaned into the direction of the park, about to press the red button on her remote that would make her speed away.

Chat Noir almost looked offended on behalf of Adrien, and Marinette surely was.

"Don't you dare talk about Adrien that way!" She shouted, and the force in her force made Shadow stop in the air, her back still to Marinette. "He does tell her off sometimes, but he is just too nice of a person to hurt even her! He's sweet and kind even though he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth like Chloe!"

She could feel her face go a dark shade of red as Chat Noir looked at her from the corner of his eye with his jaw open, his cheeks pink. Then he tried to chuckle casually but came out more like a choke, and then looked back at the Akumatized Juleka.

"We're really sorry about those kids," He said pulling out his baton, "but that doesn't mean you need to destroy Paris." Before Ladybug could blink, he leaped forward and sprinted into a run, then hit his baton on the edge of the rooftop, lifted himself into the air and lunged at her in a perfect half circle, his feet curled around the metal stick. With his arms outstretched he caught onto Juleka's calves and she was lowered a few feet.

"Argh! What do you want from me?! You know what, let's go find that Chloe and I'll show you how mean she really is. Or let's find Adrien's father! That Agreste man is the source of these disgusting ads and fashion designs. Chloe is probably at his house too! Yes! Yes!"

Marinette panicked and began to bite her thumb's nail. Not Adrien's house! This could potentially put him in danger, and Juleka seemed as unstable as she could be at the moment, and what if she was too caught up saving the rest of the city from damage to save Adrien or vise versa, what if…

Marinette shook her head. It was just her nerves, she told herself. It was just her usual self overthinking and losing confidence when she needed it the most. She just had to focus and—

Wait, where were Chat Noir and Juleka?

She turned around and saw them both speeding towards Adrien's house. Marinette quickly ran after them, jumping from the top one building to the next.


End file.
